Why me? Why now?
by The Black Flame Phoenix
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are dating and have been for months. Kurama is keeping a secret and Hiei wants to know what it is. When he finds out what will he do? Will he leave or stay by Kurama's side? Yaoi;mpreg if you don't like Yaoi then don't read thank you.
1. Chapter 1 The realization

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yuu Yuu Hakusho (Japanese spelling)._

_A/n: This is about Hiei and Kurama. It's a yaoi which means there will be some guy on guy here. It's also my first mpreg so please don't flame me for it. Tell me if there are any mistakes and I will change them as best as I can. Oh and I don't condone violence of any kind. Please read and review._

"Talking_" "Thinking"_

Kurama sat on the bathtub in the bathroom trying to think of how the hell this could have happened. He'd been careful really careful. He'd made sure it wasn't his heat. How could this be happening? He'd thought he'd have some more warning in this matter. But no it just up and kicks him in the ass. How the hell was he going to explain this to his lover? Worst of all how was he going to explain it to his mother that he was…that he was… _damn_ he thought _how am I going to tell my mother about this she will never understand she's a human she was definitely not going to understand and even is she by some small chance she did understand then I'm going to have to explain how it happened and what I am. Will she still love me if I do tell her? Will Koenma get mad at me for telling her what I am? How the hell am I going to tell Hiei this and the others? Damn I can't tell anyone they won't understand especially my mother but how am I going to hide this from everyone. I'm already starting to show and I know Hiei he'll smell it right away. Ok then its settled I hide it from everyone including from Hiei cause if he finds out he'll leave me I know he will._ That was all there was too it. He sighed and then there was a knock on the door.

He said, "Yes mother?"

Shiori said, "Shuuichi are you alright?"

He said, "Yes mother I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

Shiori said, "Alright you have about half an hour before you're late though darling."

He said, "Alright I'm coming. _Fuck me_"

Kurama came out of the bathroom and went into his room to look for some cloths that would fit over his slight stomach. It really sucked because most of his cloths were meant for his former build now with this new weight his cloths were beginning to run out. He'd have to go shopping for some more and that really was annoying.

Once downstairs his mother offered him a ride to school while she was on her way to work so he wouldn't be late. He accepted but she knew something was bothering her son. And this was the perfect time to out. So once in the car and on their way to his school she decided to start the conversation.

Shiori said, "Shuuichi is there something wrong?"

Kurama stiffened slightly and said, "No mother why would you think that?"

Shiori had seen how her son reacted and said, "You can tell me anything. Is it a girl?"

Kurama looked at her and said, "No it's not a girl."

Shiori said, "You sure?"

Kurama said, "Mother this may come as a shock to you but I have no interest in the opposite sex. And anyway I am already seeing someone and they are most defiantly not a girl."

Shiori said, "Oh well then. Does have something to do with him then?"

Kurama said, "Mother there isn't anything wrong. We are doing fine _Even if I am having his child_. And if you want to meet him he should be coming over tonight."

Shiori said, "Alright. How long have you been dating him?"

Kurama said, "A couple of months its nothing to worry about."

Shiori said, "Are you two having sex?"

Kurama said, "MOTHER!"

Shiori said, "What it's a legitimate question?"

Kurama said, "Yeah but still I'm not telling you that."

Shiori said, "Shuuichi its ok you can tell me anything. I promise it's nothing I haven't heard before."

Kurama said, "No mother I am not going to talk to you about this no matter how comfortable you are with it I'm not. So can we please change the subject?"

Shiori said, "Well I guess the upside to you dating another boy is I won't have to worry about him getting pregnant. Huh?"

Kurama said, "Yeah I guess that is an upside. _That's because I'm the one who got pregnant. Damn it how could I have let this happen."_

At school Kurama was at his locker when he felt small arms wrap around his waist. He stiffened at it and the arms were released but now he had a very worried fire demon on his hands.

Hiei said, "We need to talk."

With that Hiei left to go to where they were alone and Kurama sighed and went after him. Once they entered the empty class room where Hiei promptly shut the door with a snap. Kurama flinched knowing Hiei was pissed at him for what he'd done earlier.

Hiei said, "What the hell was that back there?"

Kurama said, "Hiei I'm sorry alright. I didn't mean to do that."

Hiei said, "Then why did you do it? Do you not want me to touch you anymore is that it?"

Kurama said, "No that's not it alright. It's complicated."

Hiei said, "Why complicated? You better start explaining here fox before I just give up."

Kurama said, "Hiei please I'm sorry alright. You just caught me off guard alright. I wasn't concentrating and I didn't notice you coming up the hall. Please don't be mad."

Hiei said, "So I scared you then?"

Kurama said, "Yes love you did. I'm sorry please don't be mad at me."

Hiei sighed he knew the fox was keeping something from him but he wasn't going to force him to tell him right away. He'd give him a while to tell him in his own time but Hiei knew that if Kurama didn't tell him soon he was going to force him to tell him.

Hiei said, "I'm not mad. I was hurt. You know that with me being a forbidden child it's hard for me to trust people and you fox are one of those few people I do trust. And when you did that I thought you were rejecting me like everyone else."

Kurama said, "No love I would never reject you. I love you way to much too ever reject you."

With that Kurama kissed Hiei but they were abruptly interrupted with a fake cough was given from the door way. Both of them broke apart with a blush covering their face at being caught in such a vulnerable position by a teacher.

Teacher said, "I think that you two should head to class don't you?"

Kurama and Hiei said, "Yes sir sorry."

They both ran out the door and down the hall and around a corner where they laughed and headed for their homeroom class. Where they took their seats on opposite sides of the room and the students watched them as they had entered the class room because they had run inside it.

The student in front of Kurama turned and said, "What were you two running for? You guys have a lot of time before Mr. Ikeda gets here."

Kurama said, "No reason we were racing nothing more."

Student said, "Really then you two run the same speed because you both got here together."

Kurama said, "No, Hiei is much faster then me he wasn't trying."

Just then the one behind him walked in and sat down only to lean forward to talk to Kurama.

He said, "Oh really cause I could have sworn I saw you two in Mr. Oshii's class in a very compromising position."

Kurama said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He said, "Really cause if I'm not mistaken weren't you two in there swapping spit or did I see wrong?"

Kurama said, "You saw wrong."

Hiei came over and stood before Kurama and said, "Is there a problem?"

Kurama said, "No Hiei. Why?"

Hiei said, "Well nothing except I think that Makoto should leave you alone before I make him."

Kurama knew the threat wasn't empty and also knew that Hiei couldn't do it because of the law. So he grabbed Hiei's arm and pulled him down low enough to reach his ear.

Kurama whispered, "Hiei just drop it alright he's human and you can't hurt him. I know he's being an ass but he caught us kissing in Mr. Oshii's classroom and is lording it over me. Just leave it alone please love. I don't need you going to jail ok."

Hiei growled and said, "Fine but only because you asked it of me."

Hiei looked at Makoto said, "You're lucky cause if Shuuichi here hadn't told me to leave it alone I'd have broken you neck without a second thought."

With that Hiei walked away and Kurama let out the breath he'd been holding. He had thought for sure that Hiei was going to start a fight and not let it go. But he did let it go which was surprising to Kurama.

Makoto said, "Yeah well whether you like it or not I know what I saw and trust me I will tell everyone about it."

Kurama turned and leaned closer and whispered, "You know if you so much as breathe a word of what you saw to anyone I will not only come after you myself but you will have Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke on your ass as well and trust me you worthless excuse for a human you don't want to run into me. I may look harmless but trust me I'm not."

Makoto whispered, "Oooh I'm really scared Shuuichi."

Kurama moved so he could see his eyes and they weren't green anymore but gold in color. Makoto saw this and his eyes got huge. He went to say something but was cut off by Kurama.

Kurama whispered, "Yeah well you should be because I am going to tell you something that only my friends know. I'm not human. I am a demon and if you so much as want to live to see your next birthday I wouldn't push me. Cause there is a reason Hiei calls me fox when talking to me because that is what I am. I am a spirit fox and trust me little boy I am far older than you may think. If you think that just because I look 15 I am your wrong I am over a thousand years old and like every other human in this damn world you were always taught to respect your elders so I suggest you do so since I and Hiei are your elders you will show us the respect we deserve or damn to the rules I will kill you. I don't care if I end up in jail in the spirit world it would be worth it. So I suggest you behave yourself or I'll let my little fire demon over have you. And trust me he is good at what he does and trust me if I tell him to do it he will. All those legends about the infamous thief Youko Kurama well they were all true want to know how I know. Well see I know because I am Youko Kurama. And I will not hesitate to kill you off you worthless excuse for a human. So are you going to tell anyone what you saw or heard?"

Makoto whispered, "No sir I won't."

Kurama said, "Very good. Now pay attention to the teacher and do your homework."

With that Kurama turned around only to feel Hiei trying to get into his own head.

(_A/N: This is how this conversation will come out as. Thank you)_

_Kurama said, "Yes love?"_

_Hiei said, "What did you do to him? He's positively scared."_

_Kurama said, "He saw us and was going to tell everyone and you know what will happen when that happens."_

_Hiei said, "Yeah I do. But what did you do?"_

_Kurama said, "I told him everything."_

_Hiei said, "What do you mean everything?"_

_Kurama said, "I told him who I really was or I should say Youko told him the truth about us and I don't think he's going to be fucking around anymore with us. I told him to respect his elders which are us. He is so totally freaked out its funny. I was expecting him to loose control of himself."_

_Hiei laughed and said, "Yeah I was watching I was waiting for it too and about half the class. But if you were to hurt him then you'd get the same punishment I would."_

_Kurama said, "I told him about that and I also said it would be worth the time in the spirit world jail to see him beg me to stop."_

_Hiei said, "Ok you're scaring me. Put Youko back where he belongs and being Shuuichi back."_

_Kurama said, "Oh I'm just having fun. Don't worry he's not going to harm anyone. He knows better. Anyway I think we've got another mission."_

_Hiei said, "What makes you say that?"_

_Kurama said, "I just saw Botan behind you. So I think we will have to find the other two and get to the roof after class."_

_Hiei said, "I'll tell them now so they will meet us there. Why don't we just go now I mean our teacher's not here."_

_Kurama said, "True come on lets go. Get the others."_

With that both Hiei and Kurama got up and grabbed their things and walked out with all their classmates watching them leave. Once up on the roof Yusuke and Kuwabara were already waiting with Botan. They went over to the others and stood there.

Botan said, "Well now that I have all of you. Koenma wants to see all of you immediately."

Yusuke said, "Now what does the toddler want with us? We just got back from a case."

Botan said, "I am aware of that but I am only doing my job. Come on lets go."


	2. Chapter 2 Telling the truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yuu Yuu Hakusho (Japanese spelling)._

_A/n: This is about Hiei and Kurama. It's a yaoi which means there will be some guy on guy here. It's also my first mpreg so please don't flame me for it. Tell me if there are any mistakes and I will change them as best as I can. Oh and I don't condone violence of any kind. Please read and review._

"Talking_" "Thinking"_

_At the Rei Kai_

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Botan were outside Koenma's door when they heard him yell for them to come in. They went inside and saw him behind his desk doing more paperwork.

He looked up and said, "Oh well there you four are."

Yusuke was about to open his mouth to insult Koenma when Kurama beat him to it.

Kurama said, "Cut the shit Koenma just tell us what you want."

Everyone looked at him and Hiei said, "Are you sure you have him under control?"

Kurama looked at him and said, "Yes Hiei I am sure now stop worrying so much."

Koenma said, "Yes well I have another case for you."

Kuwabara said, "Told you Urameshi pay up."

Yusuke pulled out ten bucks and gave it to Kuwabara and Koenma made a fake cough to get their attention back. Which it did of course.

Koenma said, "Your case is to rescue the daughter of a fellow detective. She's been taken to get him to back off of his case which is what he's done but they've decided to keep her. So you are to infiltrate their hideout and get her back before they decide to kill her."

Hiei said, "Whose daughter is it?"

Koenma said, "Detective Kuronue.

Kurama was so shocked he couldn't breathe. _Kuronue is alive and a detective with Koenma like me. He has a family and I was never told I never heard anything about him after that day. Why wasn't I told about him? Why didn't I know he was still alive? Why is this coming about? Damn this can't be happening now. Wait why does everything feel like its spinning?_ With that everything went black around Kurama.

It was a couple of hours after Kurama collapsed that his eyes opened to see the faces of all his friends and his lover looking down at him.

Yusuke said, "Are you alright man? You had us worried when you collapsed."

Kurama said, "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry guys."

Hiei helped him to sit up and said, "You're sure."

The others noticed how Hiei was acting. Not even they knew about the two's relationship. But they guessed that they were finally together which was perfect with them because they all thought it was about time too.

Kurama said, "Yeah I'm sure. I just got dizzy that's all."

Hiei looked at Koenma and said, "Maybe it would be best if Kurama stayed home from this case Koenma."

Kurama said, "No it's ok I'm fine really. I don't need to stay here. Besides I only got dizzy because I was breathing too fast."

They all looked at him and Koenma said, "I'm sorry Kurama I should have told you sooner than this but Kuronue asked me not to say anything unless it was unavoidable."

Kuwabara said, "Tell him what Koenma?"

Kurama said, "Tell me that Kuronue was actually alive and not dead like I thought he was."

Hiei said, "You knew him?"

Kurama said, "Yeah he was my best friend when I was Youko. The last time I saw him we were robbing a palace and when we were getting away his pendant that he always wore broke and he went back to get it and got caught by a bamboo trap in the leg. I tried to save him, but he told me to run away because we both would have been caught so I did as he said and ran I thought he died. I never heard anything from anyone about him so what was I supposed to think."

Koenma said, "Like I said Kurama if I had permission from him to tell you I would have."

Kurama said, "It's alright."

Once Kurama was on his feet again.

Koenma said, "Alright I can only put you within a mile of where she is being held. So be careful alright I want all four of you to come back with her in relatively good shape."

They all laughed and Kurama said, "Koenma out of curiosity which one of his daughters was it because I know of at least three of them and two of his sons from when I knew him?"

Koenma said, "Inari was the one captured."

They all heard the audible growl escape Kurama's mouth at her name. Hiei was worried cause that wasn't Kurama but Youko that had growled.

Hiei said, "Kurama are you alright?"

Kurama said, "Yeah I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

He turned around and walked out the door to where the portal was waiting. Hiei watched after him and was visibly worried.

Yusuke said, "Did anyone else notice that he growled when Koenma said her name?"

Hiei said, "Yeah I did but that wasn't Kurama that was Youko that growled. That's twice today he's come to the surface."

Koenma said, "Twice. When was the first time?"

Hiei said, "At school before Botan came. Kurama lost his temper with Makoto Aramaki for threatening to tell the other kids what he saw and Kurama told him everything. And I mean everything about him and me. Makoto knows we are demons and how old we are because of Youko and I thought Makoto was actually going to need to change his clothes Kurama had him so scared."

Koenma said, "Keep an eye on him you three something isn't right here. I don't know what it is but there is something going on with him."

With that the other three caught up with Kurama who was already at the portal waiting for them. He went through just as they came upon him. He didn't even wait to talk to them. They all got through and they were headed for the compound when they stopped to get a bird's eye view of what they had to get into.

Yusuke said, "Ah hell. How the hell does Koenma expect us to get in there? It's too heavily guarded and then there's the wall and the many different buildings. How the hell are we supposed to know which one she's in?"

Kurama was on the ground making a diagram of the compound and noting where the guards were and where there would be traps set. Kuwabara noticed him and was wondering what he was doing.

Kuwabara said, "Kurama what are you doing?"

The other two looked and Kurama said, "Trying to figure out which way is the most plausible to use for entry. And Yusuke you shouldn't worry about all that shit alright. Or did you forget I am or was the greatest thief to ever live."

Hiei said, "I think you still are but that still doesn't help us as to where she is. I can't use my Jagan eye because I don't know what Inari looks like. So how are we to know which building she is in Fox?"

Kurama stood back up brushing off his hands and took the long stick he'd been using to draw on the ground with. He didn't look at Hiei when he answered his question.

Kurama said, "Well we go in this way," He indicated which way through with the stick.

Kurama said, "Then we head here to this building because that's where she is." He'd indicated the main building in the center of the compound. They were all wondering about the question that Hiei voiced.

Hiei said, "How do you know that Kurama? If I can't even find her how is you did?"

Kurama looked at him and said, "I see Koenma didn't bring that one up while I wasn't in the room."

Hiei said, "Bring what up? You've been acting weird lately and I don't mean in a good sense either."

Kurama said, "Well I know why Kuronue didn't want me to know he was around and it's not a good enough reason either."

Yusuke said, "Why is that?"

Kurama said, "Cause Inari is the reason behind him not wanting me to know."

Kuwabara said, "Why is she the reason? What you love her or something?"

Kurama said, "Of course I love her but not in the way you're thinking Kazuma. To be honest I don't think of females like that never have even as Youko I preferred males for that."

Hiei damn near smiled as he said that the others looked at him weird and Hiei realized why Kurama wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

Kuwabara said, "Well aside from that. How well do you know Inari?"

Hiei said, "And why would you loving her matter to Kuronue anyway besides she's his daughter?"

Kurama was walking away when he turned and said, "To answer Kuwabara's question first I've known Inari since the first day she knew life even before she was born. And to answer yours Hiei it matters to him because Inari isn't just Kuronue's daughter she's also mine. I don't even think Koenma knows that or he wouldn't have even told me she was the one they took."

With that Kurama continued on his way with the others running to catch up to him. They were trying to figure out how the hell they had managed to do that. And Hiei was only wondering which one of them had her.

Hiei said, "Kurama I know unlike those two numbskulls how it's possible for a male demon to get pregnant but what I want to know is which one of you is the Tsukai?

_(A/N: Word gotten from English to Japanese dictionary.)_

Kurama said, "Why would you want to know that Hiei?"

Hiei said, "What I can't be curious?"

Kurama said, "I don't mind you being curious in fact I think it's kind of nice for once but in answer to your question Hiei the Tsukai is me."

Kurama kept going while Hiei stopped and thought for a minute putting all the strange things from the past three weeks into perspective and nearly screamed when realization hit him. _How could I have been so stupid if Kurama is the Tsukai then that means he might be…oh hell if he gets hurt then?_

Hiei said, "Kurama wait up man."

He ran after him and stopped him. Kurama stopped and looked at him and realized he wanted to talk to him about something. The others stopped to wait for them to say something thinking Hiei had come up with something important about their case.

Hiei said, "Hey you two can we have a minute to ourselves."

Yusuke said, "Yeah no problem guys. We'll wait around the corner for you two."

With that the two left and Hiei grabbed Kurama's arm and pulled him away from them further when Kurama was tired of it he stopped dead and Hiei turned around and looked at him.

Kurama said, "What's wrong love? I know I should have told you about Inari but I haven't seen her since she was like 2."

Hiei said, "I'm not worried about that I understand that. What I want to know is if you are the Tsukai, and like I said you've been acting weird for a while now, the does that mean your pregnant again?"

Kurama said, "Would it matter if I was?"

Hiei said, "If you are and you're here and you know about it then you're going to be in so much trouble with me."

Kurama said, "What I meant was if I was what would you do about it?"

Hiei said, "This is not the time or place for this. Just answer my question. Are you carrying a child or not?"

Kurama said, "I'll answer that one when you answer mine."

Hiei said, "So what if you don't like my answer then you can tell me no even though you are."

Kurama said, "No I just want to know so can you answer it please."

Hiei said, "Fine I will. If you were then I really don't know what I'd do. So are you?"

Kurama thought _well I can tell him and risk it or I can lie and not worry about it. Now what?_

Hiei said, "Kurama?"

Kurama said, "To be honest I'm not sure. Haven't really checked lately you can't do it like the humans do you know with there home tests and shit. You need to see a healer for that and I don't know any but Genkai and I really haven't had the time to go see her yet."

Hiei said, "So it's possible?"

Kurama said, "Yeah but don't worry I was always careful not to get near you when Youko was in heat. So I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Hiei said, "I don't care if we didn't have sex when you were in heat or not Fox your not to get into the fight. Do you understand me? And you are going to Genkai right after we get done here to see if you are."

Kurama said, "Hiei trust me alright I…"

Hiei interrupted, "No, Kurama you are not to get involved with the fighting I understand she is your daughter but if you are pregnant you are not going to risk your life and our child's life as well. So you will stay out of this fight or I swear Kurama I will knock your ass out and have the detective or the dummy call the fairy to come get you and take you home. Understand?"

Kurama said, "Yeah I understand."

Hiei noticed the sadness in his voice and moved forward to touch his cheek softly. He placed a soft kiss on Kurama's lips with his own and then looked into Kurama's green eyes.

Hiei said, "Kurama please I am only doing this because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you alright. If you are with a child then you know as well as I do that your spirit energy is going to be focused on much except the child and you can't afford anything to happen to either of you ok. I am only saying this because I love you and I don't want to loose you or our child if you are. So please for me will you please let us handle everything and stay where it is safe?"

Kurama said, "Yeah I will and I love you too Hiei. Come on before the other two get suspicious or they do kill my daughter. I bet you Koenma is getting an earful from Kuronue at the moment if he finds out I am one of the ones he sent to retrieve her."

Hiei said, "I bet he is too."

_Back at Koenma's_

Kuronue said, "YOU SENT WHO TO GO GET MY DAUGHTER!?"

Koenma said, "I sent Yuskue Urameshi's group to go and rescue her. Don't worry they are very good at what they do. They will bring Inari back to you."

Kuronue said, "That's not what's wrong Koenma. I know of their accomplishments alright but that's not the problem. I lied to you when I told you I didn't know who Inari's mom was. I do know but it's not a mother in the conventional sense. Inari is mine and Kurama's daughter. You sent Kurama to get his own child. Kurama is in all honesty Inari's mother. He is a Tsukai Koenma you sent him to get his own daughter do you know how bad that is? He hasn't seen her since she was 2 years old and you sent him to get her now. She's 119 years old now."

Koenma said, "Oh what have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3 The rescue

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yuu Yuu Hakusho (Japanese spelling)._

_A/n: This is about Hiei and Kurama. It's a yaoi which means there will be some guy on guy here. It's also my first mpreg so please don't flame me for it. Tell me if there are any mistakes and I will change them as best as I can. Oh and I don't condone violence of any kind. Please read and review._

"Talking_" "Thinking"_

_In Maki at the Compound_

Yusuke said, "So what do we do about getting in?"

Kurama said, "Just go in through that tunnel there and it'll lead you straight in to the compound then you just follow the road straight ahead all the way to the main building and you will find her in the center of the building."

Yusuke said, "Wait why are you telling us what we are going to do and not just taking the lead and showing us where to go?"

Kurama said, "Because I'm not coming in there with you."

Yusuke said, "What?! What do you mean your not coming in with us? You have to."

Hiei said, "No he's not going in there. It's not a good idea it is his daughter we are going after and if she's hurt or worse then Kurama could loose what little control he has on Youko. So it is better if Kurama waits out here for us to bring Inari out here."

Yusuke said, "Alright just keep an eye out for us alright."

Kurama said, "Plan on it."

With that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei left through the tunnel like Kurama had said to do then followed the road straight to the main compound building. Once inside the building they were met with guards which they quickly got rid of them and continued on in their way. They entered the mail room only to find a young girl who looked an awful lot like Kurama hanging by her wrists in the main room by a chain she had a gag around her mouth. The only thing that was different between Kurama and her was the fact she had two huge black bat wings that were hung out as well. They were unfurled and had a hook around them both so she couldn't fly away either.

Hiei said, "You guys take care of the guards and I'll get Inari down from there."

Yusuke said, "That's alright with us right Kuwabara."

Kuwabara said, "That's right."

So while Yusuke and Kuwabara got to work on the guards around Inari Hiei made his way up to where he could safely take the chains off. Inari opened her eyes and looked at Hiei and made a move to get away from him.

Hiei said softly, "It's alright Inari Koenma sent us to rescue you for your dad."

He took the gag out of her mouth and she said, "Help me please. I just want to get out of here."

Hiei said, "It's alright Inari we are going to help you now I just need to let your wings go then I'll let your wrists go alright."

Inari said, "Ok just please hurry."

Hiei said, "I will don't worry and I promise I will be as careful as possible."

Hiei worked with her wings then turned to her wrists. He undid it all and pulled her into his arms. She was just as tall as Kurama was and luckily Yusuke and Kuwabara were done with the guards. Hiei helped Inari down but she was so weak from hunger and fatigue she couldn't walk so Yusuke helped her by carrying her on his back out to where they needed to go. Kurama had hidden up in a tree to see better and when he saw them come through the tunnel and saw Inari be put down and held by Yusuke he dropped down from the tree.

Kurama said, "Hello Inari."

Yusuke said, "She's alright other than being tired as hell but she should be fine after a while. So don't worry about it too much Kurama."

Inari said, "I was wondering how you knew who I was. Its good to see you Uncle Kurama does dad know you're here."

Kurama said, "Yeah I'm pretty sure he does. Come on lets get you back home."

Kurama took Inari on his back all the way to the portal. No one mentioned the fact she called him uncle and not anything else even though Kurama was the one to give birth to her. Once they were back in the spirit world and they were back in Koenma's office.

Kuronue said, "Inari."

She went over to him with some help from Kurama who didn't seem to mind at all. In fact as soon as he had gotten Inari over to Kuronue he turned and walked away like it was nothing. He noticed it and asked Inari to go with Botan. He left and went after Kurama who was outside the door waiting for his friends to finish their reports to Koenma. Kuronue went over to him.

Kuronue said, "Hey Kurama."

Kurama said, "Hello Kuronue. How have you been?"

Kuronue said, "Fine you know the usual. Hey look Kurama I didn't tell you because I didn't want to mess up your life ok."

Kurama said, "You had no right to choose that for me. Just like you had no right to take Inari from me either. How could you do that? How could you make me think I lost you then to make me think I lost her as well? That was beyond cruel Kuronue and you know it."

Kuronue said, "Kurama I didn't mean to hurt you alright. It was for the better that it all happened the way it did. Cause if it didn't then your new guy and you wouldn't be…"

Kurama said, "Shut up Kuronue."

Kuronue said, "What you are I know it? I can tell you forget I've seen you like that before."

Kurama spoke softly, "I know I am you idiot. Its just he don't ok. I told him I didn't know if I was or not because he's not exactly like you ok."

Kuronue said softly, "What do you mean he's not like me? He's not mean is he?"

Kurama said softly, "No he's not mean but he's not as open as you were with me. He keeps secrets from me and I keep some from him. He didn't even know about Inari until today or that I was a Tsukai. So now since he thinks I'm pregnant again which I am he's making me go to Genkai's to get checked out and when he finds out he's going to be totally pissed off at me."

Kuronue said, "I doubt he will be mad at you."

Kurama said, "You don't know Hiei like I do ok. The last thing he wants or needs is this child. That's why I've kept it from him."

Kuronue said, "How far along are you?"

Kurama said softly, "At least two months or more. I really don't know how far I along I am I know its less than five months. I didn't even know I was until this morning."

Kuronue said, "So what are you going to do when he finds out?"

Kurama said, "I don't know he's not even my biggest problem."

Kuronue said, "What's your biggest problem?"

Kurama said, "I live as a human now. I have a mother who is human. She's not going to understand this."

Kuronue said, "Just tell her the truth."

Kurama said, "If I do that then I have to tell her what I am and I can't do that."

Kuronue said, "You really don't have a choice in the matter Kurama you're going to have to tell her or everything is going to go down hill. You know that."

Kurama said, "I will after I figure out how Hiei is going to take it. Jut do me one favor Kuronue please."

Kuronue said, "What?"

Kurama said, "Please tell Inari the truth. She deserves that much Kuronue and if she asks why we lied then put it all on me ok."

Kuronue said, "Kurama I can't alright you love her too much to do that."

Kurama said, "If Inari is anything like I think she is after all these years then she'll understand it all. Just tell her the truth ok. She deserves that much from us."

Kurama then handed Kuronue a piece of paper and walked away from him to where the others were. Kuronue turned and saw how Hiei and him reacted to one another and noticed the not so subtle look Hiei was giving to Kurama. He looked rather mad at him.

_At Genkai's temple_

Hiei and Kurama walked up the stone steps and into the temple alone. Kurama was dreading this because he knew he was pregnant but he didn't know how long he had been that way yet. He was worried if Hiei was angry with him and if he was going to stay with him.

Hiei said, "Genkai we need you to check Kurama."

Kurama thought _no you need her to check me out to make sure you're not right well I hate to burst your bubble Hiei you are right. So what are you going to do when you find out you are? Are you going to run away and leave me or are you going to yell at me?_

Genkai said, "Alright come on Kurama. Hiei your sister is out in the garden if you want to go and visit with her while I check out Kurama."

Hiei said, "Thank you master Genkai."

Kurama followed Genkai into the back where she told him to sit down.

Genkai said, "Alright Kurama what does Hiei want me to check you for?"

Kurama said, "I'm a Tsukai Genkai."

Genkai said, "And Hiei wants to find out if your carrying a child or not? Am I right?"

Kurama said, "You don't need to check I know I am already all I need to know is how far along am I. because I didn't even know I was until this morning before I went to school."

Genkai said, "I can tell you that much Kurama."

Genkai checked and said, "I'd say at least two maybe three months. Can't tell really which means you're between them pretty closely."

Kurama said, "Thank you Genkai is it alright if I tell Hiei alone please?"

Genkai said, "Yes it's alright. I'll go tell him and you two can talk in here."

Kurama said, "Thank you."

Genkai left and Hiei came into the room where Kurama stood watching the scene outside the temple on the western side. Hiei shut the door and went over to Kurama and wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist and put his head against Kurama's back.

Kurama said, "I am pregnant Hiei at least two maybe three months according to Genkai."

Hiei said, "How long did you know you were?"

Kurama said, "Only since this morning before school. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how far I was and I felt dumb for not noticing it sooner."

Hiei pulled away from Kurama and said, "You should have told me sooner than this you know."

Kurama said, "I know alright I know you don't have to tell me twice."

Hiei said, "Then why didn't you tell me Kurama? Didn't you think that I should know this? Didn't you think it would be imperative that I be let in on this? It is my child too you know or did that suddenly slip your mind fox?"

Kurama said, "No Hiei it didn't slip my mind alright. And like I told you I already know I should have told you but I was scared alright."

Hiei said, "Scared of what exactly Fox?"


	4. Chapter 4 The talk between lovers

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yuu Yuu Hakusho (Japanese spelling)._

_A/n: This is about Hiei and Kurama. It's a yaoi which means there will be some guy on guy here. It's also my first mpreg so please don't flame me for it. Tell me if there are any mistakes and I will change them as best as I can. Oh and I don't condone violence of any kind. Please read and review._

"Talking_" "Thinking"_

Kurama said, "Scared of this ok. Scared you'd leave me."

Hiei said, "Why would I leave you Fox?"

Kurama said, "Oh how about the fact that I barely see you as it is because you're always running off and only coming around when you feel like it. You're supposed to love me yet every time I turn around your running away from me like you can't wait to get away from me."

Hiei said, "That's not true Kurama."

Kurama said, "Yes it is Hiei. When you are with me you act like you can't wait to get away from me. If your tired of me just say so alright don't just ignore me and hope I'll get the hint that you don't love me anymore."

Hiei said, "Kurama I do love you I always have you know that. Why are you acting like this?"

Kurama said, "Why don't you tell me Hiei? Your always asking me to tell the truth now it's your turn damn it. Don't fucking lie to me anymore Hiei I am tired of it all. Please just tell me the truth for once in your life."

Hiei went over to where Kurama was sitting under the window and wrapped his arms around him. Kurama curled deep into his arms.

Hiei said, "Kurama I have no intention of leaving you I never did and I never will. You are my angel you know that. You have to believe this alright I would never in my life leave someone as caring and loving as you Kurama. You are the one thing besides Yukina that I hold dear to my heart. So why would I leave you Kurama?"

Kurama said, "Cause you don't want me anymore."

Hiei said, "And why would I not want you anymore?"

Kurama said, "Maybe cause you have someone better than me."

Hiei said, "Now your being absurd. I don't have anyone else. You are the only one I have. Where did you get that idea?"

Kurama said, "I saw you last week Hiei."

Hiei said, "Kurama I'm not going out with anyone but you. I know you saw me out with Daika but listen to me alright. He's my partner in History alright. We have a project due in three weeks we were working on that nothing else. Kurama I'm sorry alright I never thought that you'd even find us there that's why I suggested we go there so you wouldn't see us and think I was cheating on you."

Kurama said, "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

Hiei said, "Well we were fighting then and you weren't exactly talking to me then."

Kurama said, "I guess we were fighting and I wasn't really talking to you then."

Hiei said, "Kurama how do you plan on explaining this to your mom?"

Kurama said, "I have that covered don't worry. We should head home now that we know its true and how far along I am."

Hiei said, "Yeah I guess we should. Do you want me to come with you when you talk to your mom?"

Kurama said, "No it'll only make it worse why don't you try coming over tomorrow ok."

Hiei said, "Ok."


End file.
